leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Bohater
right|280px Bohater - postać, która została przyzwana przez przywoływacza do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Historia Uwaga! Ze względu na aktualizację historii Runeterry podana poniżej informacja jest przestarzała. Istnieje tylko jako wiadomość historyczna. League of Legends zostało stworzone, aby zapobiec dalszym Rune Wars na terenie Valoranu, gdzie neutralni przywoływacze powołali wyjątkowe osoby pod nazwą Bohaterowie, którzy są wykorzystywani do walki na Polach Sprawiedliwości. Ci bohaterowie przystąpili do Ligi z różnych powodów. Niektórzy to żołnierze danego kraju i zobowiązali się walczyć w interesie ich narodu. Inni to sławni wojownicy, którzy chcą być sławni w Valoranie. A niektórzy zostali po prostu zmuszeni do uczestnictwa w bitwach lub są to istoty z różnych wymiarów, które pragną zapewnić stabilność lub niezgodę świecie Runeterry. Aby bohater mógł wstąpić do Ligi, musi posiadać niezwykłe umiejętności, które są przydatne podczas walki. Następnym punktem jest udanie się do Instytutu Wojny i tam przejść badanie polegające na sprawdzeniu podatności Umysłu, co pozwoliłoby połączyć umysł bohatera oraz przywoływacza w jedność. Tworzenie PostTworzenie bohatera League of Legends NeeksNaman'a dodany dnia 16 sierpnia 2012 roku: center Przez wiele lat do League of Legends wprowadzani byli tak niekonwencjonalni i szaleni bohaterowie, jak , , , czy . Naszą pasją jest tworzenie ciekawych bohaterów. Wkładamy w to sporo uwagi i pracy, by każdy z nich był doskonały. To wasza pasja nas napędza. Wiele nauczyliśmy się z dyskusji na forum i zaciętych walk na Fields of Justice. W tej części, współzałożyciele naszej spółki - Brandon "Ryze" Beck i Marc "Tryndamere" Merrill - połączyli siły z twórcami bohaterów z Riot, aby ujawnić wam "sekretny składnik", dzięki któremu postacie League of Legends są tak niesamowite. Publikacja Riot Games cały czas opracowuje coraz nowszych bohaterów w League, gdzie każdy jest indywidualnie projektowany oraz posiada unikalne cechy i zdolności. Niektórzy używają brutalnej i ogromnej siły do miażdżenia przeciwnika, inni zaś atakują z zaskoczenia używając zabójczej precyzji, a jeszcze inni używają mocy magicznej albo są bardzo wytrzymali w długich potyczkach, aby zasiać zamieszanie w szeregach wroga. right|400px Po oficjalnej premierze League Of Legends do wyboru było jedynie 180 bohaterów, gdzie każdy bohater był wydawany w przybliżeniu co dwa tygodnie. W każdym tygodniu jest rotacja, która umożliwia wypróbowanie i używanie przez ten tydzień dziesięciu bohaterów za darmo. Osoby, które nabyły Edycję Kolekcjonerską, na początku mają odblokowanych 20 bohaterów, a kolejnych 20 można kupić w paczce poprzez klienta gry. Każdego bohatera można odblokować za pomocą Punktów Zasług lub Punktów Riot . Obecnie najnowsi bohaterowie wydawani są w przybliżeniu co 2 miesiące, gdzie przez pierwszy tydzień od dnia publikacji kosztują a później wracają do pułapu . Lista wszystkich czempionów 700px :Główny artykuł: Lista bohaterów Od }} roku, w grze jest bohaterów, a ostatnim wprowadzonym jest: }}. Status *'Odblokowany:' To odblokowany bohater, którego można bez ograniczeń używać w każdej rozgrywce. *'Darmowy:' Jest to 1 z 10 Bohaterów, których można użyć za darmo przez tydzień w rozgrywkach. Są oznaczeni znakiem (!) w prawym górnym rogu w ikonie Bohatera. W ten sam sposób oznaczeni są już odblokowani bohaterowie, którzy akurat znajdują się w rotacji. *'Zablokowany: ' Bohater, którego nie można użyć dopóki, nie zostanie odblokowany. Są oni oznaczeni jako szara ikona Bohatera. Koszt Każdy Bohater jest przydzielony do klasy za Punkty Zasług i każdy z nich ma inną cenę: *Heroiczny: ** ( ): 12 *Epicki: ** ( ): 21 *Legendarny: **( ): 25 **( ): 34 **( ): 32 Ponadto wyróżniamy klasy za Riot Points : *Rząd 1: ** ( ): 12 *Rząd 2: **( ): 21 **( ): 25 *Rząd 3: **( ): 34 **( ): 32 Nadchodzący Ujawnieni: * - prace zostały wstrzymane do nieokreślonego czasu (2016?) Przecieki (na podstawie nieoficjalnych źródeł): *Raa'tul Wyróżniający się bohaterowie Oto kilka ciekawostek: * jest uznawany przez społeczność League za najbardziej denerwującego bohatera w grze. * posiada jeden z najbardziej zróżnicowanych zestawów umiejętności w grze (1 umiejętność celowana, 1 obszarowa, 1 liniowa, 1 spowolnienie, 1 unieruchomienie, 1 klonowanie i umiejętność powtarzająca ostatnią umiejętność) * , , , , i są obecnie najczęściej banowanymi postaciami na poziomie brązu. * , i są postaciami niewypowiadającymi żadnego słowa. * , , i są jedynymi postaciami, które rozpoczynają grę z 1.poziomem superumiejętności. * jako jedyny posiada 6 poziomów podstawowych umiejętności. * potrafi zadać największe obrażenia natychmiastowe ze wszystkich superumiejętności w grze. * to pierwszy bohater, który trzy razy otrzymał wizualną aktualizację (jedną w listopadzie 2011, a drugą i trzecią w miesiącach lipiec-sierpień). * jest jedną z najmniej znanych postaci w grze. * mówi z francuskim akcentem. Natomiast w wersji angielskiej posiada rosyjski akcent. * , i posiadają największy zasięg umiejętności (wśród posiadających ograniczony zasięg). * (bierna) zadaje największe obrażenia od autoataku wśród postaci AP (nawet do 900 obrażeń). * jest najsłodszym bohaterem w lidze. * Tryb Ultra Rapid Fire (URF) jest ulubionym trybem społeczności Ligi Legend. ** Za najlepsze postacie do tego trybu uważa się: , , , i jeszcze kilku podobnych bohaterów. ** Za najgorszą postać do tego trybu uznaje się . Lista przeróbek Rozróżniamy kilka rodzai modyfikacji bohaterów: #Restart Postaci - całkowite przerobienie postaci pod względem umiejętności, wyglądu, animacji, dźwięków, roli (i ewentualnie przynależności do danego regionu). #Wizualna Aktualizacja - zmiana modelu, wyglądu i animacji postaci z kilkoma zmianami w umiejętnościach (plus ewentualna zmiana dubbingu). #Przeróbka Postaci - częściowe zmiany w umiejętnościach bez rewolucyjnych zmian w wyglądzie (nie licząc efektów wizualnych cząsteczek czy aktualizację modelu) oraz dodatkowo mogą wystąpić zmiany dźwiękowe. #Aktualizacja Efektów Graficznych - odświeżenie wyglądu umiejętności wraz z efektami #Aktualizacja Modelu - odświeżenie modelu wraz z teksturami plus ewentualnie drobne naprawy w animacjach. #Odświeżenie Tekstur - zmiany kolorystyczne postaci w celu zwiększenia przejrzystości bez zmian w modelu i w umiejętnościach. Wizualnie i/lub rozgrywka Efekty graficzne Tekstury i modele Przyszłe aktualizacje Lista stworzona na podstawie relacji pracowników Riotu i oficjalnego harmonogramu aktualizacji bohaterów. Restart Postaci * - restart poziomu (najbliższa) * - restart poziomu (priorytet) * - restart poziomu (prace dopiero zaczęte) Przeróbka Postaci * - w dalekiej przyszłości; jest częściowy pomysł na zmianę jej mechaniki (??) * - mała zmiana mechaniki + WA (??) * - zmiany w skalowaniu (??) * - w przyszłości + WA (??) * - częściowa zmiana mechaniki (??) * - być może zmiana umiejętności biernej (wstrzymano) * - całkowity restart postaci + WA (??) * - poprawienie działanie klona + kilka zmian, mocno opóźniona (??) * - zmiana poziomu + aktualizacja modelu na poziomie aktualizacji (najbliższa) * - prace wstrzymane; plus WA Wizualna Aktualizacja/Modelu * - ma wyglądać jak postacie z Piltover na wzór Lady Mechaniki (??) * - posiada potężny potencjał (Riot może szczególnie się przy nim postarać; ??) * - próba określenia jej "przynależności" (może "zostać" jednym z Darkinów, zatem istotą podobną do ; ??) * - być może po i (??) * - w przyszłości (?) * - jest już kilka pomysłów na nowy model postaci (??) * - (??) * - po WA / przeróbkach innych yordli (??) Aktualizacja Dubbingu * - głos dostępny na PBEPodsumowanie ankiety o polskiej lokalizacji (wycofany) Projekty *Projekt Yordlów (YUP od Yordle Unification Pass) - ogólne założenie całkowitego odświeżenia wyglądu wszystkich bohaterów typu yordl (jako "bazę" stanowią i ) Koncepcje Ukryte right|200px *Bohater w kształcie płaszczki ukazująca się na kilku obrazkach, która ma skórkę w kolekcji Maszyn Wojennych. right|thumb|200px|"Chmurka" *Niezidentyfikowana postać przypominającą chmurę z nogami (pojawia się na filmie promującym ). *Zauniański cyborg w filmie promocyjnym Ekko: Sekundy. **(Ostatecznie został on pokonany; najprawdopodobniej była to tylko postać epizodyczna) *Tajemnicza kobieta w białym futrze na tle obrazka (być może jest to jej skórka). *Szaman na tle skórek Prehistorycznych (obok ). Specjalne * - primaaprilisowa "maskotka" Anulowane * Avasha (koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * * Eagle Rider ("Orli Jeździec"; prawdopodobnie przerobiony na ) * Żywiołowy wodny champion wspomniany przez Ezreala * Kobiecy inżynier/mechanik (później silnie zamierzona postać ) * Iron Engineer ("Żelazny Inżynier"; koncepcyjny art został wykorzystany w ) * Komachi: czysty tank rozwijany przez Xypherous'a (koncept wykorzystany w ) * (prawdopodobnie poprzednik ) * (kilka umiejętności zostały dodane do i prawdopodobnie został przemodelowany w ) * (przemodelowana w ) * * Mistrz Run: Mag bibliotekarz wykorzystujący magię papieru oraz pisanie wybuchowych zaklęć w celu rzucania zaklęć i atakowania. * (przemodelowany w ) *Tempus * (być może robiony na ) * Tiki (jego koncepcyjny art można zobaczyć w skórce ) * Ivan, The Mad Bomber ("Psychopatyczny Bombardier"; "pół bohatera" zostało przerobione w a drugie w ) * Cici, The Female Engineer ("Żeńska Inżynier" przerobiona na ) Media Motywy Muzyczne= ;Główny Motyw ;Powiązane Motywy Muzyczne Katarina & Ryze (Classic Season One) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music|Katarina i Ryze (Sezon Pierwszy) - ekran logowania wraz z muzyką Dominion (Crystal Scar) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music|Dominion (Crystal Scar) - ekran logowania wraz z muzyką URF 2015 (April Fools) League Of Legends Login Screen With Music|U.R.F. 2015 - ekran logowania wraz z muzyką |-| Wideo= : Zobacz również Cinematici i Muzyka League of Legends *Official* League of Legends Teaser Trailer|Oficjalna zapowiedź League of Legends Welcome to League of Legends|Witaj w League of Legends League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel|Wideo 1 (Sezon Pierwszy) League of Legends- Season One Blooper Reel 2|Wideo 2 (Sezon Drugi) Dominion Cinematic Trailer|Zapowiedź Dominiona League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate|Twist of Fate League of Legends Cinematic A New Dawn|Nowy Świt |-| Obrazy= LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 1 LoL Battle.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 4 LoL_Battle_5.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 5 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 7.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 6 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 8.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 7 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 9.png|Bohaterowie podczas walki 8 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 10.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 9 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 11.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 10 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 12.jpg|Bohaterowie podczas walki 11 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) LoL Battle 13.png|Bohaterowie podczas walki 12 (w wykonaniu Suke Su) Poros Masquerade 2015.jpg|Bohaterowie jako Poro Summoners Rift Arcade promo.png|Arcade Summoner's Rift League of Legends Facebook Emotes.jpg|Naklejki z bohaterami na Facebooku cs:Šampióni de:Champion en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pt-br:Campeão ru:Чемпион zh:英雄 Kategoria:League of Legends